The Montana Cancer Consortium (MCC) consists of three components (two from Billings and one from Great Falls) and three affiliates (Missoula, Helena, and Kalispell). The Consortium encompasses a catchment area which includes the entire state of Montana with extension into Wyoming, Idaho, and the Dakotas (some 150,000 sq. miles/population of 900,000). This area is uniquely rural, as well as home to Native Americans from eight reservations which are served by MCC. The Consortium has a centralized data management office in Billings which serves to register participants and transmit data to the national cooperative groups. The components and affiliates of the MCC have been accruing participants on NCI approved clinical studies for more than 15 years with a current composite total Of 2,010 patients. Objective 1: Accrual. MCC has named the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) and the National Surgical Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP) as primary research bases with future addition of Bowman Gray MediCal School for cancer control efforts. First-year therapeutic credits are projected at 110 which represents a 10 % increase in accrual. Cancer control credits for the first year are predicted at 69.9. Objective 2: Quality. MCC centralizes data management for this large geographic area to one office in Billings. Centralization will facilitate registrations and data management for 12 currently participating Montana oncologist (20 total) and expedite the transmittal of data to the research bases. Quality of data submitted to the national groups will be enhanced by quality assurance measures within the central office. Centralized data management will add to the efficiency of quality assessments (i.e. site visits). Objective 3: Access. The cooperative effort of the MCC with hospital and health care providers from Montana and surrounding states will improve access to state-of-the-art cancer treatment and prevention for an extensive, largely rural population. The network of oncologist will provide a higher profile for clinical trials which will create a stimulus to increased accrual. By promoting protocol participation in this geographically unique area with its inclusion of the minority component, MCC provides an excellent site for diffusion of knowledge and improved cancer care in a consortium which embodies the NCI's CCOP intent.